


Alternative Uses For Bending

by Bontaque



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque





	Alternative Uses For Bending

 Mako gasped as his wrists were clamped behind his back. No ropes, there was no need when your brother was an earth bender. As he felt another clay disk mould itself around his ankles, Mako thought about what they were doing. It wasn't the first time Bolin had bound him. They'd fooled around plenty of times but Mako had always bailed when he'd had time to think about everything. They'd never gotten past kissing each other, he'd always stopped himself. Bolin had finally snapped, surprising him. Mako had been stopping everything because he hadn't wanted to hurt his little brother but once he'd seen him react like that, he knew he'd been wrong. Sure, Bolin was young and sometimes he got overemotional, but he was strong. Much stronger than him, in fact, and, fuck, he liked seeing it.

Bolin had changed so much lately and he hadn't even noticed. He'd grown up, learned how to assert himself. Mako didn't have to be there for him any more. Not that he'd ever leave him.

“Stop struggling, it wont help,” Bolin said.

He was right. Mako wouldn't be able to free himself, no matter how hard he tried. He could only fire bend, could only let off energy, he couldn't move anything physical like Bolin. When his brother picked him up in his arms, Mako tried not to close his eyes. He had to trust him, he didn't need to worry. Bolin could handle his weight easily. He trusted him, he'd do anything for him.

So when Bolin placed him down on the bed and unbound his ankles, Mako knew what to do. He shifted up onto his knees, using a lot of effort to steady himself without the use of his hands. Bolin sat beside him and ran his fingers through his hair, down his neck, snapping Mako's head up so he was looking right at him. He was getting hard already, just waiting for his brother to do something. He was still wearing his Fire Ferrets uniform, which was optimized for movement but was way too tight when he had an erection. Which was quite often... watching Bolin train was sometimes too much to handle.

Bolin stood up again and stripped off his clothing. Mako couldn't take his eyes off of him. He couldn't help the whine that escaped him, either.

“What was that?” Bolin asked.

Mako just shook his head. He wasn't supposed to make any noise.

 

**

 

It hadn't started like this. Bolin hadn't wanted to control his brother. Originally, it had just been because Mako kept changing his mind. He'd been shying away from what he really wanted. He'd been dwelling on the fact that they were brothers, kept telling Bolin that they couldn't do anything.

Bolin had been able to see through it all, though. He knew that Mako really wanted more, so he'd used his earth bending abilities to keep him from running away. That was the thing, though. When he'd clamped earth around his wrists, when he'd put his hand over his mouth to stop him from telling them why they couldn't do it, Mako reacted in a way he hadn't expected. He'd never seen Mako so frantic, so desperate for more.

He hadn't been sure he could do it but he did love the effect that it had on his brother. He looked down at him now, kneeling on the bed, his cock straining against the fabric of his uniform.

Maybe if he was good, he'd let him come.

Of course he'd be good. He was always good.

 

**

 

Mako moved towards Bolin as he sat down. He was naked and he hadn't seen him naked in nearly a week. Since Korra had joined their team, they'd had less and less time together. Bolin took his cock in his hand and Mako watched, waiting. Suddenly, Bolin's foot hit the floor and Mako's hands sprung free. That was his signal. He moved forwards, flexing his wrists to get the blood flowing again. He licked Bolin's cock before sinking his mouth down and letting his brother's pleased groan wash over him.

He was doing well, he was going to do even better. Mako let his mouth heat up, just like he knew Bolin liked. Not too hot, just enough to make him thrust up into his mouth. Mako's cock throbbed as Bolin's fingers slid into his hair, tightening and pulling his head down. He wanted to touch himself but then Bolin would bind his hands again and he wouldn't be able to keep his balance as easily.

Bolin's heavy breathing was just as good as any praise. He pushed him further, flicking his tongue and sucking harder. Suddenly, Bolin pulled his head up, pushing him back onto the bed. He ran his hand teasingly over Mako's cock, barely giving him any friction through the red fabric. The pressure was just enough to make him groan, though, just enough to make him thrust up against his palm.

“Down,” Bolin said, pushing his hips down hard onto the bed.

Bolin started to peel Mako's uniform off of him. Mako made sure not to move, except to help with the removal. He hoped he'd been good enough to earn some sort of reward but didn't usually come until Bolin had. Mako didn't know why Bolin had pulled his head away before he'd finished, he'd never done that before.

Bolin pushed Mako's arms above his head and clamped them together at the wrists again. He lay there, wondering what his brother was planning as he finished pulling off his uniform. His hand ghosted over his cock again, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Fuck, Bolin, please...” he groaned, before he could stop himself.

“Quiet. I don't want to have to gag you.”

The tone of Bolin's voice did nothing to ease his frustration but Mako bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything more.

“I thought, seeing as we have a victory to celebrate, we could go a little further today,” Bolin said.

Mako knew he was trying to be assertive, but he could hear the concern in his voice. It was as if he was asking for permission. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even really know what Bolin was suggesting. Well, he thought he might know but he wasn't sure.

Bolin moved down his body, letting his lips brush briefly over his cock before he reached into the bedside cabinet and pulled out a small bottle that Mako didn't recognise. When Bolin uncapped it and squeezed a little onto his fingers, he suddenly realised what was happening.

Mako tried not to gasp when Bolin's fingers pressed into him. He was gentle enough, but the sensation was new to him and it was the first real touch his brother had given him that day. When his fingers slipped in deeper and brushed against a part of him that made his cock jump, Mako couldn't help the noise he made. A look from Bolin told him that he needed to be quiet. His teeth dug into his lip as Bolin continued, scissoring his fingers before slipping in a third.

Mako watched as Bolin squeezed some more liquid out of the bottle and used it to slick up his cock. He held his breath as his brother moved nearer to him, not quite knowing what to expect. Bolin looked like he was about to ask him if he was ready, but he didn't. Instead, he gripped Mako's hips and moved forwards.

Mako took a deep breath as Bolin slowly thrust into him. His arousal was thrumming under his skin, hot, hotter than he could stand. He felt like he was on the edge of fire bending, or on the edge of something. Bolin moved further into him, until he couldn't go any further and Mako was lost in sensation. He felt completely full but at the same time he needed more. He arched his back, aiming for some friction but Bolin just pushed him back down again. His brother pulled out slowly and thrust in hard again, making Mako groan and thrust back He needed more, he needed Bolin to touch him. He knew that if he did, it wouldn't take much. Maybe he wouldn't even need that, maybe he'd get there just from him fucking him.

Mako was breathing hard, unable to keep himself still. He was so close, he could feel his orgasm building.

“You seem close, are you?” Bolin asked.

Mako nodded, unable to form words.

“Well, you're not coming before I do, right? You're going to be good for me and wait, aren't you?”

Arousal shot through him, his traitorous cock twitching at his brother's words.

“I-I'll wait...” he breathed.

He would try, he really would. He didn't know how he long he could hold out, though. He'd have to take it one second at a time.

Bolin began to thrust harder, faster. It was a blessing and a curse; Mako knew that he was close but it was getting harder to hold back. Just when he was about to lose it, or maybe lose his mind, Bolin started to breathe harder, digging his fingers into his hips. Mako felt him start to shake a little as his thrusts became erratic. Bolin's hips snapped forwards as he pulled Mako back onto him and then Mako could feel him pulsing into him.

It took Bolin maybe ten seconds to get over his orgasm before he pulled out of his brother and took his cock into his mouth. Mako nearly bit right through his lip in surprise. Bolin's mouth was hot, though probably not as hot as his own. He tried hard not to thrust into his mouth, he still had to be good but it was impossible to resist. His hips bucked as his brother's tongue swept over his cock deliciously.

He almost wished he could hold back for longer, really enjoy this but he was too close for that. He felt his legs tense as the heat coiled in his spine. The tension snapped the instant Bolin swallowed around his cock and he came hard, straight down his throat.

Bolin grinned up at him and released his arms. Mako sighed in relief as he stretched them out, pulling at the tension that had gathered at his shoulder joints.

“Oh fuck, Bo, that was...”

“Yeah...”

The two of them hit the showers. They needed sleep, they had an early start for training tomorrow.


End file.
